


Movie Date

by Covinskey



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, wtnv fictober challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

“Wait,” whispered Carlos, and Cecil swallowed a sigh. They had been sitting in the theatre for 4 hours now and his beloved Carlos still hadn’t figured out that they were supposed to be quiet.

“What is it?” Cecil hissed back.

“That guy… no not him, the other one, is he the one from the accident in the hospital?”

“No, Carlos, he…” Cecil trailed off, watching the screen intently, “Could he be?”

“Well I was thinking he might have been the being in the shadows and when that one girl cast the spell he could have given him a corporeal form.”

Cecil was dead silent for a good few moments. Onscreen, another character was investigating the clouds in their blimp. “Well that’s impossible,” Cecil said, “he was in the first act, he was part of the police team, remember?”

“Maybe he can phase in and out,” suggested Carlos, “Maybe Wilhelm, the guy from the spaceship, taught him.”

“But he was in love with the person who died in the hospital,” Cecil almost wailed.

“He was?”

“Didn’t you see it?”

“No.”

Cecil clucked his tongue, “It was plain as the nose on my face, Carlos!”

“No it wasn’t,” Carlos protested, “Honey, he was in love with, uh, who was it, the person from the government.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Carlos,” Cecil said with a roll of his eyes.

“Shh!” hissed someone from the row in front of them.

They both muttered apologies and resumed watching the movie in silence.

At least until Cecil whispered something about that person from the government.

They wound up watching the DVD at home.

 

 


End file.
